Summer Love
by glitzgirl104
Summary: Annabeth's mother is tired of seeing her spend every summer cooped up in her room doing nothing. She then decides to send her, a California girl, to upstate New York to help manage her aunt's hotel with her. But when Annabeth arrives and meets the Pool Boy, Percy, will she then consider the while trip a good thing? AU No demigods. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Starting new story! I also am almost finished with my other story Happily Ever-After Doesn't Exist! OKay, I hope u like ch.1 **

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

Annabeth's POV:

"Mom, I'm home." I say walking through our front door. "Hi, honey. How was school?" She says to me coming out from the kitchen. Today was the last day of senior year. No more annoying popular girls, teachers, or walking the same halls everyday. "I'm going up to my room." I say starting up the stairs. My mom's smile then darkens. "Um, Annabeth, why don't you come sit down at the table with me." "Um, okay." I reply, worried.

When we sit down she begins to speak, "Annabeth. Summer has come around again. You have already applied for Princeton, so now all we do is wait. I don't want you to spend your summer in the house, inside your room. I want you to get out and do something. Your father and I have decided to send you to Aunt Selene's inn and you are going to work there for the summer." she says to me. This hits me like a bus. "Wor...Work? You want me to spend my summer working at a random hotel that is tiny and old when I could stay here and get a summer job at the mall? Where I would actually get paid." I say, all of my anger boiling up inside of me. "Annabeth, it will be good for you. Trust me." she tries to say. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" "You leave tomorrow. Pack a bag." "I HATE YOU!" I yell marching up the stairs to my room.

* * *

><p>As I sit at my desk on my computer I email my closest friend, Piper<p>

**McLeanqueen23 : Whats up?**

**WiseGirl1993 : Parents. :{**

**McLeanqueen23 : Wht this time?**

**WiseGirl1993 : They are sending me to upstate NY to work at my aunt's hotel for the summer. Also no pay.**

**McLeanqueen23 : I'm srry. That sucks. Hopefully something good will come out of the whole thing. Also got my letter from Harvard today. Accepted!**

**WiseGirl1993 : Awesome! Congrats! Still waiting for Princeton:( Hey, got to go. TTYL**

I then shut my laptop and get up. "Annabeth, don't forget to pack! Do it now and then you won't have to worry about it!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs. I then give up on protesting and walk to my closet to get my suitcase.

* * *

><p><strong>U like? Tell me:) Update more soon BYE!<strong>

**~GLITZGIRL104**


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth! Its time to leave! You are going to miss your flight!" My mother shouts at me from the kitchen . "Coming!" I reply taking one last look at my bedroom before I leave for the whole summer. I then grab my suitcase and bag and head down the stairs.

~LINEBREAK~

As I walk to the gate to my flight I turn to my parents. "I love you, honey!" They both call to me. "Love you? If u loved me I would be at home this summer." I say under my breath.

~LINEBREAK~

When I board the plane I see that I have a window seat. I am thankful that I am not stuck in between two people because I would have freaked. As the plane takes off I shake in my seat. I try to look out the window to calm myself but seeing us gaining speed doesn't help. "First time flying?" The woman in the seat next to me says. I can't talk so I just nod my head. "Don't worry, the ride gets smoother." I don't bother to reply.

The rest of the ride was okay but I would have rather drove the whole way. When I get my luggage and make my way down to meet my aunt where she said she would be. I look for a sign with my name on it and I find one after looking for what seemed like forever. Though it is not my aunt holding the sign saying "MISS ANNABETH CHASE" It is a boy who looks about my age. His skin is a bronze shade and he has raven black hair. But the most intriguing thing about him are his sea green eyes. _This can't be right. She said she would be here._ I decide to ignore the fact that I have no idea who he is and walk towards him.

"Are you Annabeth?" he says to me with a smile. "Yeah." I reply "I'm Percy. You are probably wondering why I'm here and not your aunt. Well, she had some people to deal with and she couldn't make it. I work for her at the inn." he says to me. "Um. Okay." "Let me carry your luggage for you." "Oh, that's okay I can get it." I reply. "No. I will carry it. I'm sure you are tired and jet-legged." Percy says grabbing my suit case and bag from my hands. "Shall we?" Percy says motioning to the exit. I nod and start walking.

When we get to an amazingly beautiful black sports car I stop dead in my tracks. "This is your car?" I ask. "Yeah, she's a beauty isn't she? My step father bought it for me last year." "Oh- How...nice" I say studdering.

As we are driving down the highway I decide to break the silence. "So, what do you do at the hotel?" "Well, its actually a really glamorus job, I'm the pool boy." he says followed by a slight laugh. "Glamorus all right. I have no idea what I am going to be doing. Incase you didn't know. My mother sent me up here to work the whole summer. And this is my last summer before college." "Oh, fun. What colleges have you applied to?" Percy asks me. "Well, as of now I am waiting from an answer from Princeton. What about you?" "I don't even know. I appiled to Princeton eight months ago and I haven't heard a single thing. I am thinking about taking online classes instead." he tells me. "Hmm-" is all I can say before his phone starts ringing. He looks at me and I nod. "Hey, _babe_." he says. I then find myself feeling a little disappointed. _He has a girlfriend. Come on, Annabeth you just met him. _"Yeah, I promise I will be there. Ye-yes, eight-thirty. Bye. Love you." Percy says ending the call. "So, what were you saying?" he asks me. "Oh-nothing." I reply embarrassed. We ride the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the follows and the nice reviews for this story! Here's chapter three for ya!**

* * *

><p>CH.3<p>

**Annabeth POV**

"Darling, I must apologize for not being able to pick you up from the airport. I hope, Jackson was a gentleman." my aunt says to me when we get to the inn. "He was. And really, its okay. I know you're a busy woman." I reply. "Let me show you where you will be sleeping."

She leads me too the top floor. When we get out of the elevator we come to a short hallway with two doors. "These are the manager's apartments. The one on the right is mine and this one. Is yours." she says handing me the key. "Really?" I ask her. "Yep. Get some rest and meet me down in the main room in the morning. Good night." she says returning to the elevator.

The apartment is actually really nice. There is a living room, a bedroom, a kitchen and a really nice bathroom. I don't even take a shower. I collapse on the bed and doze off.

_The next day_

"Morning." I say to my aunt stepping out of the elevator. "Good morning, Annabeth. I see you got the shirt I put out for you." she says looking at the teal collared shirt that says "employee" on it. "Yeah." "Okay. So you are going to be on laundry duty. You know. Go to people's rooms. Wash the linens, towels, and other things. You will do that, and also return the linens to the rooms. People are checking in and out of this place so it is a busy job. You get a lunch break of course and you get done working at 8:00pm. And start working again at 7:00am. And, Annabeth your mother didn't tell you this but you get paid five an hour and receive your pay at the end of every week." she says. "Um. Okay." I say as she walks off. On the table next to me there is a little thing that looks sort of like a walkie talkie and a small laminated instructions sheet. It says,

** 1. You will receive a buzz on your pager when there is a room in need of new linens. It will tell you the room number and the doors are unlocked when people leave.**

**2. Check the pool towel bin every hour.**

** 3. Make the bed neatly.**

** 4. Wash linens correctly**

"Seems easy enough." I say under my breath. Just then my pager buzzes. _Room 23._ I blow a piece of hair out of my face and head to room 23.

**Percy POV:**

"SELENE! WHEN IS THE LAST TIME YOU TOLD DERRICK TO AVIOD THE POOL WITH THE LWAN MOWER!" I yell to Annabeth's aunt from outside. "Jackson, I told you. He will never learn and thats what the pool filters are for. If you want to spend your time going around the pool with the net then be my guest." she replies. "Ugh." I sight taking off my shirt and diving in the pool with the net.

~LINEBREAK~

As I walk inside to tell Selene that I am leaving for lunch I spot a tired looking Annabeth. "Hey." I say with a smile. "Hi." she replies in a grumpy voice. "So, let me guess. She put you on laundry duty." "Ding Ding. You are correct. Do you know how many towels I have washed today that have mysterious substances on them?" she says. "Ha, ha. Um, hey I was just getting ready to go grab some lunch. Wanna tag along?" I ask. I find myself hoping she will say yes. Ever since I picked her up from the airport yesterday I couldn't get her off of my mind. She was just, interesting. The way her stormy grey eyes wanted to know everything about me. "Uh, I would like to but I'm gonna just finish up some rooms now so I don't have to do it later. But, thanks for the offer." she says smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>*EVIL LAUGH* lolz. I will post the next chapter ASAP<strong>

**~Glitzgirl104**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys! So listen, I know I haven't updated in forever but I have good reasons, school, sports, family, ect. I promise I will update ASAP. But don't worry I am not giving up on this story:)**

**XOXO**

**~Glitzgirl104**


	5. Chapter 4

**HELLLOOOO! Yes, yes I know I haven't updated IN FOREVER! But, I'm back and better than ever. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND THE OCs**

* * *

><p>Ch.4<p>

**Annabeth POV:**

As I am in my apartment sitting and eating a boring ham sandwich I regret turning down Percy's offer. I just didn't feel right to go and eat with a guy I just met, a guy who also has a girlfriend. I then have an idea. I pull out my laptop and log onto Facebook. I get the sudden urge to look for Percy's profile. I click the search bar and type in the words, _Percy Jackson._ There are surprisingly only two profile choices. One with the name, Percy Jackson, and another one with the name, Rachel Dare. I have no clue why Rachel Dare is a choice but I click on Percy's name because his profile picture is him with sunglasses on holding a pool net.

The first thing I notice about his page is that a majority of the pictures are of him and a girl with a mess of red curls. I then notice that she person tagged in the pictures is the profile, Rachel Dare. I then realize that she must be his girlfriend. I shut my laptop instantly and remember that my lunch break is over.

**Percy POV:**

Later that day

As I pull into Rachel's driveway I can see her standing on the porch. When I get out of my car she runs and kisses me hard but I pull away. "Its nice to see you too." I tell her. "Hey. I missed you too." she replies. "Come on, let's go inside." she says grabbing my hand. Rachel and I go way back. We started dating back in freshman year. We weren't the type of couple that talked like, "We love Starbucks" or, "We hate you." We were each our own person and we were completely different. But opposites attract right? Unlike most teenage couples we have never "invaded the other's space." I love Rachel and I always will.

When we get inside I notice that she is very ansy. "Hey, Rachel, is everything okay? You're acting a little strange." I ask her. She then grabs my hands and pulls me closer to her.

"Percy, I love you so, so much. I also know you love me just the same. I just...uh...feel like I can't really show you how much." She says.

"Hey, listen just the feeling of your lips on mine and hearing your voice telling me that I am your everything is just fine." I reply.

"Ugh. Percy! You don't get it do you? You-" she the stops short and grabs my face and kisses me. But it isn't a normal kiss. I push her off of me and hold her there. "Percy. I want you. I want you to show me how much you love me. Show me." she whispers.

I sit there and look into her eyes and finally realize what she wants us to do together. I then feel all of my anger boil up inside of me. "Rachel! Are you serious! Is that what you want? I love you and I always will but that is not the right thing to do. There are SO many risks. And the consequences would effect you greater than they would effect me. I don't want to hurt you like that!" I say raising my voice. Tears then come to her eyes.

"I knew it! I knew you would do this. If you really loved me then you would agree with me! Get out! Get out of my house! PERCY JACKOSN GET OUT!" she screams at me. I then get up and walk out of the house slamming the door as heard as I can.

As I am driving back to my apartment I can't stop thinking about how Rachel exploded like that. How four and a half years of our relationship went down the drain for...that? She had never acted like this before but something changed. It was as if she had brought out a whole new Rachel I had never seen.

* * *

><p><strong>*SOB SOB* I know I'm sorry I had to do it. Hope U liked this story:)<strong>

**Also feel free to review or follow. Constructive criticism is encouraged:)**

**~GLITZGIRL104**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ohhh... Now we are getting to the juicy stuff *WINK WINK* I hope you like this chapter:)**

* * *

><p>Ch.5<p>

**Annabeth POV**

"Percy? Is everything okay?" I ask him.

"Yah. Now Could u please leave? Don't you have towels to fold or something?" He replies. I feel like I got hit with a bus. _Why is he being so mean?_ I ask myself. I then walk away. When I walk past the front desk I see my aunt.

"Hey. Do u know whats wrong with Percy? He isn't acting like himself" I say. "Nope. No clue. I'm sure he will be back to normal tomorrow" she says.

️

For the next few days Percy acted the same way. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He wouldn't even make eye contact. He just showed up, worked, then left. I gave up trying to talk to him because he would just ignore me. I have only know him for less than two weeks but I felt something for him. Like we had been life-long friends.

The next day I finally can't stand not talking to him. As I see him walk in the lobby I run over to him and block his entrance to the door to the pool. "Please move." He says sternly.

"Percy, what is wrong? What happened? You have been ignoring me all week and you refuse to talk to anyone. I want the bubbly, hilarious, not serious Percy back." I say.

"You don't even know me Annabeth. We have known each other for what? A week. I don't need you making sure I'm okay. Leave me ALONE. Please. I have a lot to deal with." Percy replies pushing me out of the way.

Percy POV:

I regret the way I have been treating Annabeth as soon as I walk away from her. I don't know what do with myself. Years. Years down the drain all because on ONE night I turned down making love with Rachel and she threw me out of her life. I have tried calling her, texting her, and even trying to go to her house but she refused to talk to me. I was not going to hurt her in that way. I loved her to much to take those risks. There were to many consequences. I loved her. I loved her so much. She loved me and we had always fantasized about getting married and starting a family. The only problem is that we weren't going to do that until...later...

~LINEBREAK~

"Jackson, come here." Selene says to me.

"Yes?" I reply, "If you don't get your act together you are no longer going to work here. Now, put a new face on and work with a smile on your face." she tells me. I give her a fake smile and walk out to the pool. I am surprised to see Annabeth standing right outside the door against the wall.

"So, what happened, Percy?" she says giving me a smirk. Then can't help but smile at her. I grab her hand and pull her into one of the chairs near us. I sit across from her.

"Annabeth, let mejust start out by saying how sorry I am about the way I have been treating you. A lot of things have happened in my life. Me and my girlfriend of four and a half years just split up. Years, we spent together down the drain," I tell her.

"Percy, do you mind me asking, why?" Annabeth asks.

I sigh, "We had never, you know...made love. So, one random night she wanted to...do it... We had always said we would wait until later. I turned her down because there were way to many risks. So, this set her off and she threw me out of the house and won't return my calls. So now I give up.."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." she says hanging her head low.

"How could you have known? To you I'm sure I just looked like a hormonal teenager," I reply, followed by a slight laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes? No? Maybe so? Anyways, I hope to post the next chapter ASAP. Also don't forget to check out my other story,<em> Happily Ever-After Doesn't Exist :)<em>**

**~Glitzgirl104**


End file.
